


First Impressions

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [70]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon History, Clay Lives, Gen, Modern!Altair, Modern!Ezio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill. Modern AU.</p><p>Altair has Desmond out of Abstergo; but now they need a safe place to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



Monteriggioni was the seat of Assassin power in Italy, in the same way that Masyaf was the heart of it in Syria, so that was where Altair aimed his compass from the moment he left Abstergo behind. It was risky, to go there directly after busting Desmond out, but Altair wanted to get there as fast as he could, so he only had one layover for a few days while he tried to sort out Desmond's head.

 

Rebecca Crane and Shaun Hastings were computer geeks and history buffs more than combatants, living in Venice on student visas of some sort. Altair didn't particularly care about the necessities of it; he barely had papers to be in the country anyway. And while Shaun was immediately caustic of Desmond-- which was something Altair had to immediately step in and squash, because Des was in no state at all to do much more than bristle at the man and that wasn't what the Desmond Altair remembered was like-- Rebecca was fond enough of him, even though she had the entirely wrong idea about why they were there, almost immediately directing him to a chair of some sort so Desmond could continue to do exactly what Abstergo'd had him doing.

 

Altair stepped on that too.

 

Desmond slept most of the layover away, much as he could; he woke from nightmares he'd not talk about, sometimes flinging himself away from Altair and sometimes drawing him in tight, and there was little Altair could do. Rebecca and Shaun managed to explain it to him before they left-- Bleeding Effect, they called it, because that was what their source in Abstergo called it.

 

But after the layover he took Desmond to Monteriggioni. Proper Assassin training could only help him, and Mario Auditore was by far the best trainer in Italy.

 

What surprised Altair when he got there, however, was actually meeting Mario's nephew Ezio first, as he tried to talk down a blond not so much older, wearing bright red Italian clothes and screaming profanities Altair couldn't understand.

 

Monteriggioni was a city owned, and lived in, by Assassins. So a world was still a world of blue, even with the young man involved. But clearly the man in question didn't think so, because when Altair and Desmond got out of the car the stranger zeroed in on the younger brother.

 

"You! She said I had to find you, had to pave the way. Are you real? Did I do it? I didn't follow the plan, but I hope I did it right. Good enough. Did I, cousin?"  
  
Which was how Altair met Clay Kaczmarek, and why he pried the Bleeding man away from his brother, and why Altair would blame Ezio for the whole fiasco until the day that he died.


End file.
